User talk:MackAttack92
Heya! =D Haven't heard from you in a long, long while. I sent you a PM on YouTube but you never responded. How ya doin'? -- Jon (talk) 00:20, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Jon. :) I didn't even know you sent me a message on YouTube. It might have been burried under some messages I've had. If it was from July 2010 between January 2011, I may not have read it because I was locked out of my YouTube account for so long (long story) so then when I finally got back into it in February, I did have alot of unread messages but didn't really bother reading them. Well anyway, I know this message is from 2 months ago, but I've been alright. Been kind of busy this summer. I don't really go on wiki's as much now, and haven't really uploaded alot on YT lately but I do still upload in spare times. How have you been? Wattamack4 00:10, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::When you get this message by the way, there's some awesome news I'd like to tell you. Come message me on YouTube to find out. You might enjoy it too. ;) Wattamack4 00:21, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Yellow Submarine performers? How do you know Henson, Oz, and Spinney performed on "Yellow Submarine." Is it because they were the three main performers in season 1? ---- Jesse (talk) 16:01, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Watch this, and you'll see what I mean. ;) Wattamack4 16:04, March 14, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::Oh, okay! Didn't see that. Thanks, Alex! ---- Jesse (talk) 16:09, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::You're welcome. I'm so glad we finally get to hear what the English version sounds like (for those who don't have the single it was released on, such as me). Even if it doesn't include the dialouge with Bob dressing up the Muppets, still great to hear it at least. Wattamack4 16:11, March 14, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::::Synching the Hebrew version with the audio from the English one, it seems heavily out of sync. Some parts must have been edited for the television version. ---- Jesse (talk) 16:19, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Really? That's interesting. I hope not, because I'm planning on hopefully getting the English audio from the user that posted the video and dub it over on the Hebrew copy. It's the only way it can really see the "light of day" since it's pretty much never going to pop up on itunes, Hulu, SS.org, their YT channel, or any home video release. Wattamack4 16:25, March 14, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::::::Must have been edited on the Hebrew version, mainly because Henson/Fat Blue's first two lines have been cut on that version. ---- Jesse (talk) 18:17, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Hey, guys! Keep in mind that it's difficult to keep different sources in sync on home equipment. (I know it's a pain when I try to do it.) Maybe Guillermo can do something with these two elements. I'm glad to finally hear it, too! -- Ken (talk) 04:44, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::He did upload it on his channel last year, but it's private for some reason... Wattamack4 19:48, March 15, 2010 (UTC)Alex Song requests Alex, the following I want to see are supposed to be sent WMV files to my e-mail: Box City Recycle Rap (along with the version from Love the Earth), No Matter What, Skin, One Thousand Faces, My New Computer, At School rap, Ten feet, Dancing feet, Elbows & Knees, Everybody Be Yo' Self, That's What's Best About Gettin' Dressed, Body Dance, We Got the Power (computer rap), Number raps 11, 13, 15, 17 and 19, Great Moments at the Sink: Washing Hands, C for Circle, S for Square, T for Triangle, P for Party, K at the Beach, T at the Beach, X at the Beach, "This is the letter Z!", "You Don't Have to be a...", Arrested Development Sings Pride, En Vogue Adventure, Hip Hop Beat Find the Number 14, Hip Hop Beat Find the Number 8, Eat Your Favorite Fruits rap, Reggae 'Bounce', Do the Jelly (both versions; segment and from Get Up and Dance), Is It Alive, and Funky Circles. Not YouTube links. Sorry if I'm getting you a bit stressed and upset. Morty340 04:06, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :I think I already gave you some of the Megaupload links, didn't I? Wattamack4 20:55, March 8, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::You're right. You gave me some Megaupload links. I'll be expecting the others if you got them by any chance. I crossed them out just now. Morty340 21:24, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think some I might have to re-download. Wattamack4 21:38, March 8, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::: That's okay. I'll be waiting. Morty340 05:34, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, and hey, sorry if I haven't been getting much to them; I've been kinda busy lately. Wattamack4 14:55, March 13, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::::: Quite all right. Morty340 17:35, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The following vids don't seem to work: At School rap and Box City Recycle Rap. You may have to give me a new and better-working versions of them. Morty340 01:38, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Maybe we should talk about more of this on YouTube. Wattamack4 02:05, April 2, 2010 (UTC)Alex The Opposite Song Sorry, what am I missing on "The Opposite Song"? I've looked at the Sesamestreet.org clip and the YouTube clip that you posted, and they look absolutely identical to me. -- Danny (talk) 23:14, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'd basicly meant a tiny bit was taken off (notice how on the SS.org release, the music already starts, but on the video on YouTube, it doesn't). It doesn't matter now anyway cause Enrique already took it out. Wattamack4 23:16, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::Yeah, I really can't tell the difference. In the future, I think we only need to note an edit when something meaningful is edited out. -- Danny (talk) 23:20, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Sometimes I often just compare online releases of videos and videos on YouTube (where most of the SS clips are taken from tapes of episodes) to see which is longer (sometimes though, it's honestly hard to tell if the post on official online sources or just YouTube posts have a post-roll or have something edited out). Wattamack4 23:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::::Also, keep in mind with YouTube videos that you're seeing in isolation, often what you think is a cut isn't. It's a pause on a still screen, then the video resumes, either from their source video recording or transfer, or when they're bringing it over (most often, the latter, especially since you'll note they also letterboxed that video). So one or two seconds of black space or a held background isn't an edit in at least 99 percent of the instances (and in the other instances, it's hardly significant. So unless it feels like an ending or beginning has been cut (as in an actual intro line or closing bit, which indeed happens with some SS.org videos), comparison isn't really needed. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:38, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::I admit, I've honestly never seen the opposite song by Little Chrissy on TV (and there's no chance of it airing again today), so it was hard to tell. It can also be hard to tell when a video is paused or not on those YouTube videos depening on the quallity (often), so again, it was honestly hard to tell. Also, just for my opinion: I really can't stand the idea of online releases having seconds/whatever of the video cut cause it's already bad enough they do that on those VHS/DVD releases. But anyway, back to this conversation, I suppose I'll be aware of this further on. Wattamack4 23:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Alex "Duplicate" info Hi Alex -- I've reverted a couple of your changes today, and just wanted to say a word about 'em. One was taking out the Anything Muppet patterns on a couple pages, and the other was on Episode 0276, where you took out a couple notes about sketches because they repeated something that's on the sketch page. It's actually okay if there's some information that repeats from one page to another. We shouldn't have pages are nothing but a repeat of information, but if there's an interesting note about a sketch, we shouldn't be afraid to have that note on the episode page as well. We don't need to "clean up" the interesting trivia notes or links that appear on pages; that's part of what makes a page interesting to read. Does that make sense? -- Danny (talk) 04:06, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry about the AM thing; I didn't see it more carefully and didn't think the people looking at this wiki would probably decide to get to the pages from looking at other pages like How Now Brown and the Moo Wave, Didi O'Day and the Dew Drops and Nick Normal and the Nickmatics (I already undid my edit on that one). Also, I guess I didn't see more carefully about Episode 0726 cause I'd thought the episode pages were mostly what appears in that episode and not what kind of reccuring sketch was first made or when the sketch was released. My apologies; I'll be more aware of this later on. Wattamack4 04:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Alex Wha-ha-ha???? Did Muppet wiki suddenly get a new layout? Wattamack4 22:02, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Alex Archive * User:Wattamack4/Talk Archive 01